Atrapando Miradas
by deelmaster17
Summary: La mirada que atrapó a Midoriya en un cambio drástico de historia. Dekumina fanfic
1. Primera Vista

**Hola! Y bienvenido a este dekumina fanfic.**

 **gracias por abrir esta historia si te atrajo la imagen(no de mi propiedad) o mi resumen, pasa un buen rato leyendo y ¡déjame un comentario de que tal estuvo!**

 **"Diálogos"**

 **'pensamientos'**

 **—cambios de escenario—**

 **Advertencia: los personajes e historia son de sus respectivos dueños. Solo soy dueño de la trama y los pequeños cambios en la historia que la llevan a mi final deseado.**

 **¡Vamos a fic!**

 **——Salon 1A——**

Página #46: Ashido Mina(Pinky)

Junto a la imagen de Mina (dibujada por si mismo) y su nombre se especificaban todos los puntos con respecto a su traje en perfecto detalle.

Midoriya movía su lápiz con precisión de cirujano. tomando su barbilla en el proceso y continuando con su murmullo clásico, rellenaba con rapidez la sección faltante de la hoja.

"...Además de sus manos. también puede secretar su ácido inocuo a través de la planta en sus pies. ajustando su viscosidad, aumentando así su capacidad de movimiento..."

El peliverde observó un segundo a la chica desde su asiento.

"Eso. Junto a la musculatura de sus piernas y la gracia en sus movimientos la hacen una de las mejores en cuanto movilidad de..."

Su vista se desvió nuevamente hacia ella. pero esta vez, mirando específicamente sus piernas.

'Quizás si mejoro la musculatura de mis pantorrillas cómo Ashido-san, la fuerza de mis piernas mejore mi movilidad' el sucesor pensó sin quitar su vista de Mina.

'No, No es solo sus pantorrillas... Los muslos tambien' La mirada de Izuku fue en ascenso a medida que la examinaba a detalle 'La cadera también juega un papel en las patadas... No puedo solo mejorar uno de esos, tienen que ser todos. ¿pero como...?'

sin detenerse fue avanzando más arriba en su análisis.

'Quizá si entreno mi espalda en vez de... Ah...' Justo antes de llegar a los hombros Midoriya se dio cuenta que la chica rosa estaba mirando en su dirección

"Ah...ah...¡ahh!"

Con una gran y burlona sonrisa en su cara le saludo con la mano desde la distancia.

'No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no' Dejando al protagonista con la cara envuelta en llamas, justo como Endeavor

"¿Deku-kun? ¿Estás bien?" Uraraka, como si lo hubiese detectado con su radar de inmediato notó el extraño comportamiento del pecoso "Tú cara está roja" Remató

" **¡SI! ¡ESTOY BIEN!** " En un impulso incontrolable 'Deku-kun' salto de su asiento. totalmente recto con sus brazos pegados al cuerpo, haciéndose notar por todos.

Incluyendo a- " **¡PFF!** " ...ella que miraba su reacción desde lejos y- "Silencio Midoriya. Además Ashido, tendrás que venir conmigo después de clases" Su profesor principal que dictaminó así su ineludible sentencia.

"¡NO PUEDE SER!" Protestó la chica rosa

"¡Si, Aizawa-sensei!" Acató el peliverde.

"Callense" repitió denuevo el héroe borrador con una mirada molesta en su rostro, justo antes que sonara la campana y diera el fin a las clases.

"Bien, eso es todo por hoy" y siguiendo por esa linea... "Los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina" con una mirada más intimidante esta vez-"Todos están estudiando como se debe ¿no?. Cómo ya sabrán, además del examen escrito habrá uno práctico." Continúo Aizawa mientras caminaba hacia afuera "Recuerden entrenar su cuerpo y su mente, eso es todo" concluyó así el profesor, cerrando a su vez la puerta del salón.

"¡No he estudiado nada!"

"¡No he estudiado nada!" Gritaron a la vez el número 20/20 del semestre Ashido Mina y 19/20 Denki Kaminari

"¡Con el festival deportivo y las prácticas no pude estudiar nada!" Reclamó al viento el dueño del don eléctrico, escuchandose en el fondo la risa continua de Alien Queen.

"Es cierto que hubo muchos eventos..." Complementó el dueño del dark Shadow en la posición 14/20.

"En los semestrales, acabábamos de entrar así que no vimos mucho..." Comentó Rikido Sato 12/20 " ...Asi que no tuvimos problemas, pero con tantos eventos y eso, los finales serán diferentes..." y asintiendo a cada oración estaba Koji Koda 11/20, El dueño de voz animal.

"Será duro si hay uno práctico también..." respondió Mineta, una sonrisa tranquila se asomó en su rostro con un sorprendente 9/20.

""¡¿El noveno en el semestre?!"" Gritaron en un alegato la 20 y el 19.

"¡Pensé que eras uno de nosotros!" Reclamó la chica rosa, con una leve sed de sangre apuntado al pequeño.

"¡Los tipos como tú solo son buenos si son idiotas!" Enfatizó Kaminari con las manos, dejando escapar unas leves chispas "¡¿Quien permitió algo como esto?!"

"El mundo, supongo" respondió el chico "jugo de uvas" manteniendo su pose y tranquilidad, dejando a los dos masticando su rabia y frustración.

"¡Ashido-san, Kaminari-kun!" Cómo envuelto en un rayo de luz apareció Midoriya 4/20 "¡E-Esforcémonos!" Poniendo energía en sus brazos, el peliverde siguio con- "Al final todos queremos ir al campamento de entrenamiento ¿no?" Terminó. levemente ruborizado al evitar el rostro sonriente de cierta estudiante.

Dejando a Denki con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

"¡Si! cómo delegado, espero que todos lo logren" continúo Tenya 2/20.

"Es díficil reprobar si pones atención en clases" remató Todoroki Shoto 5/20, cómo hablando lo obvio.

"Tengan cuidado con lo que dicen" como si hubiera recibido una gran cantidad de puñaladas el rubio eléctrico agarro su pecho y se quejó a la vez.

Con algo que parecía valentía. Los ojos de Deku siguieron los de Pinky junto a Kaminari "emm-" pero antes de lograr decir algo, la gran puerta del salón se abrió revelando al supuesto ido profesor jefe, dejando a la clase inmerso en silencio

"Midoriya, Ashido. Siganme" todos en en lugar quedaron mirando a los dos llamados, para luego desviar la mirada. Abandonandolos a su suerte.

"¡s-Si!"

"Si..." Acepto su destino la chica–'¡Malditos traidores, con mi ácido voy a derretirlos a todos!' pero no sin antes quejarse en su mente.

En una quietud sepulcral. Los dos condena—Estudiantes, abandonaron el salón ante la mirada de algunos y el reproche de otros.

"Tch. Maldito Deku, todo por estar mirando las piernas a ojos de mapache" 3/20 Kacchan dejó caer una bomba en voz baja—

"¿Midoriya estaba mirando las piernas de Ashido?" Cómo no creyendo en la oración recién pronunciada Kirishima se cubrió la boca–" N-No puede ser... Todo este tiempo pensando que Midoriya no tenía ningún interés...y en realidad miraba sin que nadie se diera cuenta..." Iluminación alcanzó el rostro del pelirojo. "¡Qué masculino!"

"Tche" Bakugo se levantó de su asiento. tomando su mochila a la vez y caminando a la salida, Sin despedirse de nadie.

"¡Espera, Bakugo! Enseñame antes de los exámenes" se escuchó alejandose la voz de red riot corriendo tras su única esperanza.

 **——Y no muy lejos de ahi...——**

"Bien, entonces" ordenando el papeleo en su escritorio Aizawa; erased head. Miro a sus dos pupilos y preguntó "Midoriya, ¿Sabes porque estás aquí no?"

Dejando al futuro símbolo de la paz sumergido en completo caos.

"S-¡Si!" Y ante la penetrante mirada respondió "Yo..."

——98765321——0—

Y así termina el primer capítulo, te gustó? Quieres más? Escribemelo y déjame saberlo. Críticas constructivas también son bienvenidas.

Nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo(?)

Adiós!


	2. el despertar del peliverde

**Hola denuevo! Y bienvenidos a este segundo capítulo en mi nuevo fanfic.** **"Diálogos"** **'piensamientos'** **—cambios de escena—** **Advertencia: los personajes e historia son de sus respectivos dueños. Solo soy dueño de la trama y los pequeños cambios en la historia que la llevan a mi final deseado.** **Sin más, vamos al fic!**

 **—4—3—2—1————0**

Mina cubría su rostro. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras el chico verde se vió cubierto en reproche de las miradas en otros

El rostro del presidente de la clase reflejaba un gran malestar.

"Estoy decepcionado, Midoriya-kun" tras esas palabras, el aspirante a héroe -tenya- se dio la vuelta y avanzó a la puerta junto con la sollozante chica rosa, seguidos por la mayoría de las mujeres en la clase 1-A

"¡Espera, Iida-kun!"el peliverde alzó la mano tratando de alcanzarlo "¡Al menos dejame explicar—!" pero no pudo moverse de su lugar.

"Midoriya..." el profesor lo observó un segundo poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del chico.

 **"Estás expulsado"** la amenazante mirada de Aizawa lleno de desesperanza la de Izuku. Y como una cáscara vacía, su cara se puso blanca ante la mirada de los presentes en el salón.

"Deku-kun..." Midoriya escucho la voz de Uraraka y volteó a verla."Lo siento, adiós" y con solo eso 'Uravity' caminó a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

"Midoriya-kun" se escuchó.

"Midoriya-chan" se repitió cerca de él.

"Midoriya..." Una vez.

"¡Mido...ya!" Y otra vez.

"¡...do...a!"

"¿Midori?" Se escuchó antes que lograra abrir los ojos.

 **—1 hora antes—**

"Yo..." Cómo esperando respuestas, el profesor miró atentamente al pecoso.

"¿Qué pasa, Midoriya?" Ante el largo silencio, la cara de erased head se lleno más de preocupación que de dudas—

 **¡BAM!**

"¡Midoriya!" Frente a su profesor y el gritó de Ashido, el cuerpo de Izuku se tambaleó por un segundo antes de desplomarse sin resistencia alguna contra el suelo.

"¡Midoriya! ¡¿Estás bien?!" Gritó Pinky mientras lo sacudía sin mucho efecto en el desmayado chico, tirado ahora en el piso.

"Ashido, ve y avisa a Recovery girl. Yo lo llevaré a la enfermería" ordenó Erased head poniendo sus dedos en el cuello del pupilo "bien, por ahora solo parece un desmayo" después de comprobar su pulso, Aizawa tomo al aspirante a héroe como una princesa y corrió a la enfermería.

Con toda prisa. No le tomó mucho llegar al lugar, Dónde la columna vertebral de UA y Mina esperaban con la puerta abierta a su llegada.

"Rápido, ponlo en esa camilla" instruyó así la besadora de larga distancia, acercándose al chico apenas acostado en una de las camas del lugar.

En silencio Recovery girl examinó atentamente el cuerpo de Izuku antes de dar su veredicto. "Por ahora no es nada grave, solo sobreesfuerzo y estrés acumulado..." Dijo así mientras tocaba la frente del paciente "¿Pero que pudo haberlo estresado hasta este punto..." Cómo buscando responsables la curandera volteó su mirada al docente.

"No, no fui yo" casi con pánico se defendió Aizawa ante la acusación visual de su colega. Y como escapando de la situación abrió la puerta y se retiró sin mas palabras, olvidando a alguien en el proceso.

"¿Tú eres...Mina...?" Cómo trayendola a la realidad, la voz de la heroína profesional distrajo su vista de la puerta recién cerrada.

"Ashido Mina" respondiendo casi por reflejo terminó con "soy compañera de Midoriya en la clase 1-A"

"Lo recuerdo, y eso es perfecto" Levantando su bastón, la apunto con este y dijo "debes quedarte aquí hasta que Midoriya despierte."

"¿Eh? ¿Yo?"

"Si." Poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cadera y con la otra en su bastón explicó "cuando Midoriya despierte seguro estará confundido" Y terminando con una sonrisa dijo "alguien tiene que explicarle que pasó, además..."

"¿Además?"

"Tú... Tienes algo que ver en el estado del chico ¿no?"

 **"¡Gah!"** recibiendo un head shot, Mina de inmediato se indico a sí misma como culpable cuando un indescriptible sonido arrancó de sus labios.

"Bien, entonces voy saliendo. Cuídalo bien" y así. Sin preocupación de dejar a dos adolescentes en una enfermería. Recovery girl la dejó sola, con la misión de mirarlo hasta que despertara

"Si..." Respondió con la voz algo baja.

Ashido se volteó a la camilla y se sentó al lado del enfermo.

"N-¡NO! Es... Espera Iida-kun, yo puedo explicar...!"

"Midoriya?" Sudor recorría la frente del muchacho y su cuerpo se retorcía como sintiendo dolor

"oe~ Midoriya, ¿estás bien?" Sin mucha experiencia en cuidar a alguien fuera de su familia Mina tocaba la cara de Izuku con un dedo mientras repetía 'midoriya, Midoriya'

"Jejeje" pero en ese momento, algo despertó en la chica. 'ahh, es bastante lindo mientras duerme, jeje' y repentinamente los 'midoriya' se detuvieron

"Hmm, 'midoriya' es muy largo..." Pensó la chica mientras tocaba la barbilla de el con su dedo.

"Dori...Miya...mido...Mi...Mi...¡Midori!" Y riéndose para si misma bautizo así al pecoso con su nuevo apodo.

"Ugh"

"¿Qué pasa Midori? ¿Te gusta tu nuevo apodo?" La chica como hablándole a alguien consiente continúo "es en agradecimiento por salvarme del castigo" acercándose a su cara y siendo algo atrevida(cómo de costumbre) Ashido plantó un beso en la frente del peliverde mientras sacudía su cabello.

"Gracias, Midori"

"...¿eh?" El pequeño murmullo—

 **¡Crash!**

Acompañado del sonido del vaso roto en el piso hizo a Mina voltear su cabeza de golpe.

"¿!Uraraka!?" Si. Era Uraraka.

"¿Ashido-san? Eso de ahora..." Con el rostro algo cambiado envío de inmediato escalofríos a la espalda de Pinky.

"¡No! E-Eso fue—" pero no pudo terminar de explicar antes que...

"Mmm..." La voz de Midoriya las interrumpiera a media batalla."esto es..." Abriendo sus ojos, el futuro símbolo de la paz observó un segundo el techo antes de darse cuenta que estaba en la enfermería.

"¡Ya despertaste, Midori!" y con una sonrisa la chica se acercó al chico tanto que lo puso nervioso.

"A-A-¿¡Ashido-san!? ¿P-Porque estás aquí? ¿Qué paso?" Algo confuso el peliverde bombardeo a la chica rosa en preguntas pero esta—

"Calma, calma, calma" le agarro los cachetes de la cara con ambas manos haciéndolo parecer un pescado.

Nervioso pero calmado sería una contracción pero, el mismo no creía lo mismo ahora. Porque esas eran exactamente las sensaciones que sentía en este momento.

"E-efta bfien, yfa efftoy calffmaffdo" algo ruborizado respondió el pecoso dando su mayor esfuerzo mientras la chica frente a él sostenía su cara.

"Pff" provocando una risa espontánea de Ashido al instante "jajajaja ¡Midori eres muy gracioso!" Dijo mientras le soltaba la cara.

" **Cough.** E-Entonces...¿Qué paso exactamente?" Pregunto ahora un poco más serio mientras se levantaba de la caa sentaba en el borde de la camilla.

"¿No recuerdas?"

"No..." Dijo mirando a sus manos "recuerdo que Aizawa-sensei nos llamo a su escritorio pero..." 'Nada mas' terminó diciendo en un susurro.

"Colapsaste" respondió la chica rosa, mirándolo algo más serio "Aizawa-sensei te trajo cargando a la enfermería y Recovery girl te examinó...tienes..."

"..." El Silencio lo hizo ponerle más atención a las siguientes palabras.

"3 meses de embarazo"

"¡Gah!" Al momento de escuchar la respuesta la cara de Izuku paso de blanca a azul y luego verde.

"¡ajajaja!" sin poder aguantar más Ashido soltó una carcajada sin medir su volumen.

Y Midoriya paso de verde a rojo un segundo después de escucharla reir.

"Jajaja ¡tu cara fue impagable Midori!" A lo que el chico respondió con un avergonzado 'callate'

"M-¿Midori?" La repentina realización de la forma que ella tenía al referirse a el, lo mantuvo avergonzado.

"Si, es mi nuevo apodo para ti. ¿Te gusta?" Poniendo la mejor cara de convencimiento en su repertorio, Mina presionó al muchacho sin piedad a lo que esté solo pudo responder "si..." Con las mejillas coloradas.

Deku observó un segundo sus alrededores y preguntó.

"¿Ashido-san? ¿Estuviste sola esperando a que despertara?"

"¿Eh?" Miró atras y vio la puerta aun media abierta. '¿Uraraka?'

 **—0—1—2—3———4**

Y **termina el número dos!! Te gusta por donde va la historia? Me salí del carácter del personaje? Quieres criticarme constructivamente sobre algo que no te gusto? Escríbeme un comentario y déjame saber lo que piensas.** **Palabra del capítulo: 'Midoriya'** **Lida o Iida: esa es la cuestión...qué opinas tú?** **Y con eso me despido. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Resolución Rosa

**Hola! Y bienvenido al tercer capítulo de esta serie!**

 **Te está gustando? Quieres leer más? Pues aquí les traigo este capítulo con el doble de lo que escribo normalmente!(todo gracias a la motivación que me dieron sus comentarios!) Espero lo disfruten.**

 **"Diálogos"**

 **'piensamientos'**

 **-cambios de -**

 **Advertencia: los personajes e historia son de sus respectivos dueños. Solo soy dueño de la trama y los pequeños cambios en la historia que la llevan a mi final deseado.**

 **Sin más, vamos al fic!**

 **-4-3-2-1--0**

Toc-toc

Con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra golpeando la puerta. El héroe profesional; Erased Head, cumpliendo órdenes. Se acercó después de recibir el mensaje a la oficina del director.

"Adelante~" se escuchó del otro lado, a lo que Aizawa avanzaba dentro de la habitación.

"¿Qué sucede director? Llamándonos tan repentinamente..." Con la cara reflejando su poca disposición a las reuniones, el docente miro a su alrededor. Viendo a Midnight, Ectoplasm, Power Loader, Present Mic, Cementoss, No. 13, Snipe y Recovery girl sentados en sus respectivos asientos.

"¿Dónde está el rubio ruidoso?" Pregunto Shota mirando al director mientras se acomodaba en unas de las sillas junto a Ishiyama, más conocido como Cementoss.

"¡Ah! Si preguntas por All Might, el esta-"

"¡YO ESTOY AQUÍ!" Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta un segundo antes que se abriera de golpe. revelando al fornido rubio con su traje amarillo y blanco, haciendo juego con su exagerado cabello y sonrisa.

"¡Oh! All Might, toma asiento por favor" manteniendo la compostura, el director prosiguió "Bien, ahora que todos están aquí... Midnight si me haces el favor."

"Si" al ser llamada, Nemuri se levantó de su asiento, tomo los papeles frente a ella y repartió un par de hojas entre todos los presentes.

Todos mantuvieron el silencio mientras leían.

"Director, ¿esto es?..." Habló el experto de los disparos Snipe Al terminar de leer el título.

-entrenamiento individual contra los profesores-

"Si." Dijo Nezu con seguridad "Como ya sabrán, los peligros a los cuales han sido expuestos los chicos de esta generación son bastante altos" bajo la cabeza esta vez el director "cómo respuesta a eso he pensado en algunas medidas a tomar y eso es..."

"¡El siguiente entrenamiento práctico será hecho por nosotros personalmente!" Gritó esta vez el pelialbino "incluyéndome, por su puesto."

"Es cierto que un enfrentamiento con personas, y es más, con nosotros los héroes profesionales ayudará a los chico a mejorar más rápidamente pero-" terminando esa oración el casco de No. 13 volteó hacia All Might. "Creo que algunos de nosotros serán prácticamente insuperables para ellos" terminó así el dueño de black hole.

"eso está solucionado." Mirando un segundo a No. 13 el director respondió. "Maijima-kun ¿Como van los avances de lo que hablamos?"

"¡Si!" Desde el fondo se escuchó "aunque aún es un prototipo, junto a Hatsume-san logramos terminarlo" dijo Power Loader mientras posaba un par de extrañas muñequeras sobre la mesa.

"All Might, si me haces el favor..." Luego de tomar el objeto sobre la mesa, Nezu se acercó al rubio mientras sostenía una en cada mano. Con bastante esfuerzo.

"Si" el símbolo de la paz tomo los objetos, y levantando un poco las mangas de su traje, las colocó en sus muñecas. "Esta pesado..." Se escuchó escapar de la boca del héroe no. 1

"Si, es capaz de replicar la mitad del peso de quien lo usa" respondió Power Loader antes que el resto preguntara.

"Con esto, nosotros los profesores tendremos un limitante durante los encuentros-"

"Espere, director" se escuchó la voz sombría del héroe borrador de quirks. "Tengo una idea para proponer" y todos arrastraron sus miradas hacia el. "Propongo que hagamos parejas para cada encuentro" empezó Aizawa a lo que el director presto atención "además de mejorar su toma de decisiones y aplicación de habilidades, también debemos considerar el cooperar con sus compañeros como parte del aprendizaje." Hablo Erased Head con un tono tranquilo. "Además..."

"¿Además?"

"Aún hay estudiantes que no han hecho ningún avance en relaciónes con sus compañeros"

El director tomo su barbilla un segundo, considerando la propuesta recién hecha. "¡Bien! Me agrada la idea, gracias por eso Aizawa-kun"

"¡Entonces!" Siguió el director esta vez con una voz más alegre "De aquí a una semana se decidirán las parejas y los profesores a los cuales enfrentarán. ¡Eso es todo!" Terminó así el director Nezu, alzando una de sus 'patas' al frente.

-Y en ese momento-

"¿Ashido-san?" De forma extraña la pelirosa se quedó mirando la puerta un par de segundos "¿Que pasa?" La preocupación de Midoriya se reflejó en sus ojos.

"N-No, no es nada"

"E-¿Entonces? ¿Estuviste s-sola esperando a que despertara?" El chico verde pregunto por segunda vez

"..." El rostro de Ashido-san se congeló un segundo antes de responder, lo que provocó la pregunta "¿En serio estás bien?" Con preocupación por parte de Midoriya.

"S-Si, solo yo estuve esperando..." '¿¡Porque mentiste Ashido Mina!?' en su mente, ella sostenía su cabeza con las rodillas en el piso.'no puedo decirle...' pensó agonizante 'No puedo decirle que Uraraka me vio besándolo y escapó antes que despertará"

"Oh..." Algo de decepción rondaba el tono del peliverde.

"B-bueno, cómo ya despertaste y estás mejor..." Y terminando esa frase con una acción la chica ojos de mapache se levantó, tomando su bolso y tratando de ir a la salida '¡tengo que salir de aquí y encontrar a Uraraka!' pensó "yo me-"

"¡Espera, Ashido-san!" Antes que pudiera escapar, el pecoso la detuvo con sus palabras,

La chica que solo podía ver la puerta volteó la mirada al peliverde para verlo ahora en el piso.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Me disculpó por mi comportamiento anterior! ¡J-Juro que no volverá a repetirse!" 'por ahora una disculpa es lo apropiado' el miedo a ese sueño inundaba sus acciones, dejando a Midoriya con escasas opciones aparte de pedir disculpas en dogeza.

"pff"

"¿Eh?" El sonido llegó fugaz a los oídos de Izuku, haciéndolo casi levanta la cabeza pero-

Tras sacar la mano de su boca "Midoriya..." Mina con la cara más seria se agachó frente al muchacho postrado frente a ella "¿Porque te disculpas?" en un tono 'inocente' la pelirosa preguntó haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

"E-E-¿¡Eso es...!?" Las orejas del aún mirando al piso pecoso se volvieron totalmente rojas. 'se está sonrojado, se está sonrojado" lo que mina obviamente no dejo escapar...

"¿Eso es?..." Presionaron aún más los ojos de fondo oscuro.

"¡Eso es!" 'si me quedo así, ¡no podré mirar a mis amigos a la cara! ¡Vamos Midoriya Izuku! ¡¡Plus ultra!!' con su auto-armada convicción, el peliverde puso presión en sus brazos y levantó la cabeza para mirar al rostro de quién sería en esta ocasión, su siguiente enemigo a superar pero-"...¿eh? ¿Negro?" Este era un enemigo insuperable para el.

"¡Pfajaja! ¿¡Qué pasa Midori!? ¡Tu cara está roja como un tomate!"

"Ah...ahhh ¡ngh!" *¡Bam!* Cerrando los ojos con fuerza Deku golpeó su frente contra el suelo haciendo un sonido seco.

"¿¡Midoriya!?" De risa a preocupación pasaron las facciones de Pinky ante la acción aún sin sentido para ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Porque te golpeas en-?...ah" pero rápidamente se dio cuenta del motivo.

"Midori, pervertido..." con las mejillas en un color más lila que rosa; la chica. se levantó poniendo sus manos en su falda falda para apegarla a sus piernas.

"¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!" '¡Esto es malo! ¡¡Seré expulsado a este paso!!'

"¡EN SERIO LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO!" Pegando la frente aún más contra el piso y rogando.

Con su vida escolar en la línea, no era el momento para guardar apariencias.

'Ahh... ¡eso es injusto midori~!, ahora no puedo no aceptar sus disculpas' dejando sus hombros caer, la aspirante a héroe profesional decidió aceptar la sinceridad frente a ella y dejar de lado su propio placer personal 'Pero-' ¿pero?

"Midoriya, voy a aceptar tus disculpas por ahora..."empezó Mina mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse "¡Pero!" Terminó diciendo, a lo que el peliverde levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Pero?" Pregunto inocentemente.

"¡tendrás que acompañarme mañana al karaoke!" Dijo la pelirosa con algo más que entusiasmo.

"K-¿Karaoke?" Preguntó al confuso el pecoso "yo nunca he ido a uno antes..."

"Y tú me invitarás a todo, Midori" cabeceando en aceptación mina siguió con su monólogo.

"¿¡Eh!?" Levantó este su voz en una especie de protesta

"Ah, y también..."

"¿¡Hay más!?" Gritó el heredero por reflejo, a lo que mina respondió con un "¿Mmm?" Junto con una pequeña mirada a Izuku.

"Ugh... Esta bien..." El chico bajo los brazos y a la cabeza mostrando su derrota.

"¡Esta Bien! ¡No voy a pedir nada del otro mundo!" Respondió alegre la jovencita dando palmadas en el vencido hombro del muchacho. "Desde ahora quiero que me llames Mina cuando estemos solos, sería raro que me llames así frente a todos de repente..." 'me imagino la cara de todos cuando Midori me llame sin querer por mi nombre pffjejeje'

"jeje" ese pequeño sonido abandonó los labios rosas de la chica mientras imaginaba aquel escenario. Eso es sadismo ¿no?

"¿Ashido-san? ¿Q-Qué sucede?" Algo nervioso por la repentina risa de su acompañante, Izuku quiso preguntar el porque pero-

"Non, Non" Negando con su dedo índice e imitando a cierto rubio amante de brillo, Ashido detuvo al pecoso antes de continuar "No es Ashido-san, es Mina" Dejando al muchacho clavado en su posición.

"Esta bien, Ashi-M-Mina...-san" incluyendo el rubor, el cerrar los ojos indicaba que el chico estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo, después de todo... '¡Es la primera vez que llamo a una chica por su nombre!' Eso.

"Midoriya... ¿Lo estas intentando enserio? ¡Es Mina! ¿Entendido? ¡Solo Mina!" Algo noqueado, el peliverde no tubo más remedio que acatar las órdenes de su compañera. "Si... M-Mina"

"¡Bien hecho!"

—s—t—o—p—

 **y porque no se pueden publicar mas de 2000 parabras aquí. tendre que cortar el capitulo en dos.**


	4. Resolución Rosa (35)

**y aqui esta la segunda parte...¿porque fanfiction?...¿porque?** **—g—o—**

"Bien hecho" Y como entrenando una mascota, la pelirosa alzó su pulgar y felicito al portador del One For All. "Ah, ¡Cierto!" Alcanzando el bolsillo de su bolso. Mina tomo la correa que colgaba fuera de este y tiró de ella.

"Midori, préstame tú teléfono un segundo." Rápidamente desbloqueo el celular; introduciendo el patrón en el teclado numérico, la pantalla cambio de imagen.

Por otro lado, Izuku busco en sus bolsillos pronto encontrando lo que buscaba. "Aquí está, M-Mina" estirando su brazo, la pelirosa manipuló ambos teléfonos a la vez con una velocidad en los dedos que alarmó al pecoso.

"¿Umm...?" Las dudas resaltaban en los ojos del muchacho

"Espera una segundo... ¡Bien! Está listo." Respondió entusiasmada la chica, entregando el teléfono verde a su propietario.

"Esto es...tú número y dirección de correo" dijo el portador del poder heredado, algo incrédulo mientras leía una y otra vez el nombre 'Ashido Mina 3' en su lista de contactos.

"Si. Será una molestia si no podemos encontrarnos mañana" respondió la pelirosa mientras coloca su bolso sobre su hombro. "Bueno, entonces..." Y abriendo la puerta para luego volver la cabeza y ver al aún pegado en el teléfono Izuku "¡Hasta mañana, Midori!" dijo sin esperar respuesta mientras abandonaba la enfermería de la escuela.

"E-¡Emm!" A lo que el pecoso salió persiguiendola, la chica ya estaba a mitad del pasillo. "¡Espera Mina!" Con ese gritó ella volteó a verlo..."Mañana, ¿¡a qué hora y dónde nos veremos!?" Pregunto el peliverde algo apenado.

Mina pensó un segundo antes de sonreír "¡Esta noche te enviaré un mensaje! ¡espéralo con ansias!" Respondió despidiéndose con la mano en alto, mientras giraba y seguía corriendo por el pasillo.

"Uff" soltó Midori en un suspiro mientras entraba nuevamente en la enfermería.

Cr-crack. Crack

"¿Eh?" El sonido sorprendió al peliverde, que levantó sus zapatillas rojas mientras observaba con cuidado el piso, viendo un brillo inusual "eso es vidrio" se percató 'Hubiese sido peligroso si no hubiera llevado mis zapatos puestos' reflexionó el chico buscando algún elemento para limpiarlo.

Encontrando una pequeña pala y escobilla de mano, el peliverde se agachó a limpiar pero en ese momento-

Toc-toc "¡Discúlpenme!" Se escuchó viniendo de la puerta a lo que el pecoso volteó a ver.

"Ah. ¡Midoriya-kun!"

"¡Iida-kun!" Y abriéndose paso, se encontró con el delegado ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Escuché que te desmsyaste en la sala de profesores y vine a ver tu estado" respondió moviendo sus manos Tenya.

"Si..." Respondió el peliverde, algo triste por hacer preocupar a su amigo."Pero, ¡ya estoy mejor!" Respondió aún agachado Deku mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bien. ¿Por cierto...?" Algo más tranquilo pregunto el peliazul. "Qué estás haciendo?

"Ah... Sin querer bote una taza de agua y-" confesó el pecoso a lo que su amigo lo miraba atentamente "bien, con eso está listo" dijo recogiendo los últimos fragmentos en el piso, para luego botarlos al tacho de la basura.

"Bien..."lo miro su amigo "¿Nos vamos?" Pregunto el delgado, a lo que el chico verde respondió con un algo más entusiasta "¡Si!" Tomando su bolso y abandonando así el lugar.

 **-c-b--a** **Y así termina este tercer capítulo!** **Extra largo como a todos les gusta.** **Recuerden dejar su comentario en la parte que les guste o alguna critica que me ayude a mejorar y mantener los personajes dentro de su carácter mientras avanzo a lo desconocido...** **Sea como sea. Gracias por leer la historia. Y sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
